Electric Water: Storm and Sea
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -When the storm met the sea, the resulting steam obscured everything in sight. A compilation of stories for PokéShipping Week 2017.
1. Fishing

_PokéShipping Week 2017_

 _Day #1 - Fishing_

"Ah, this is the life."

Contentment lacing every syllable, Misteria Waterflower has an easy smile on her face. Her trusted fishing pole in hand, her Pokémon enjoying the cool, refreshing water of the river before her, the sun burning above all help create a truly tranquil scene.

The sounds of nearby Pidgey only accentuate the loveliness of the scene.

However, her fishing companion clearly feels much different about the current state of affairs.

"And I'm bored." Ashton Ketchum says, groaning. Pulling his fishing pole back out of the water, he falls back against the ground he's sitting on. "So, _so_ bored."

Misty shoots a sour look at her boyfriend, her attention simultaneously on him and her fishing pole.

"You know," Misty starts, turning away from him with an irritated huff. "you didn't _have_ to join me."

"You're right." Ash agrees. He readjusts himself so he's laying on his side. Facing his girlfriend, he gives her a grin. "But it isn't like I could let it you wander into some uncharted dangerous territory alone."

"Ash," Misty starts, her tone deadpan as she looks him straight in the eyes. "It's a ten-minute walk back to Cerulean City from here."

"I'm not sure how _that_ matters." Ash says.

Misty shakes her head, sighs with exasperation. Plastering a cheerful smile to her face, she looks out over her Pokémon. All of them enjoying the water, having fun; it does her heart exceptionally well.

"Besides," she adds. "It's not like I'm all alone."

"I guess you're right about that."

"Of course I am."

" _Pika Pikachu Pikachupi_!"

"Whose side are you on?!"

As Ash moves on to grumbling about Pikachu and his supposed traitorous ways, Misty turns back to her fishing. And just in time for her line started to shake back and forth. Slowly at first to and fro, it isn't long before the swaying becomes much more vigorous.

"Wow, it must be a really big Pokémon!" Ash remarks, watching as his girlfriend strains against her fishing pole, the pull of the Water-Type nibbling on her lure.

"It's definitely heavy." Misty says, groaning with a particularly passionate tug of her fishing pole.

A few more moments of this strenuous back-and-forth ensue before Misty manages to pull her fishing pole and the Pokémon attached out of the water. Up and out and over her head, Misty turns around, grinning expectantly-

And finds any expectations she may have had unceremonious dashed as she sees just _who_ exactly was tugging on her fishing line.

" _Psyduck!_ "

The Duck Pokémon merely swings back and forth, his lips still firmly wrapped around Misty's fishing pole.

"I guess this means you accidentally caught him a second time." Ash muses, grinning at the redhead as she, with closed eyes, puts her hand to her forehead.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Not helping."

Ash chuckles sheepishly. "Alright, let me see what I can do."

With that said, Ash approaches the Water-Type clinging to Misty's fishing implement. Moving his hands up his arms to mimic the gesture of rolling up his sleeves, he grabs Psyduck and begins pulling.

"C'mon Psyduck!" Ash exclaims as he starts walking backwards in an attempt to make removing Psyduck easier. "Time to let go of Misty's fishing pole!"

As Ash keeps a firm grip on the Pokémon, it seems to him that all he's managing to accomplish is tire himself out. No matter how much effort he expends, Psyduck doesn't budge at all, much less an inch.

"Mist," Ash says, glancing at his friend. "A little help here?"

"You look like you're handling it just fine."

"Misty."

"Ash."

The two stare each other down for the briefest of moments.

"He's _your_ Pokémon."

Misty holds Ash's gaze for a moment more before relenting. Sighing, she walks over to stand behind him.

"Fine," she says, placing her hands on his hips. "But only because I don't have anything else to do."

"Yeah, yeah." Ash says. "Now, let's remove this duck!"

Their goal set, Ash and Misty work in tandem to try and extricate Psyduck from the latter's fishing pole. Ash pulls Psyduck while Misty pulls Ash.

It takes a good five minutes before they make any progress. The sound of progress being a distinctive noise that could only be Psyduck releasing his hold on the fishing pole.

However, Ash and Misty are given no time to celebrate. Faster than either of them can react, it would appear that their momentum from getting Psyduck off of the fishing pole sends them tumbling back.

And as they stumble, Ash, Misty, and Psyduck end up falling into the water.

The first to resurface is Ash. Shivering, he hugs his arms.

"Geez," he mutters. "This water's cold."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Misty says as she resurfaces alongside Psyduck. "This water's pretty nice compared to other places I've been."

"Of course _you_ would say that." Ash mutters, already making his way to get out. "The water being your home and all."

"The water isn't my home." Misty says with a sniff.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Ash and Misty glare at each other, the sight proving incongruous with the beaming smiles on their faces.

"I just really like the water is all." Misty says, clearly determined to have the last word.

She would have too, if it weren't for how Ash shivers once more. He sneezes.

"But seriously, I'm gonna _freeze_ if I don't get out soon."

* * *

After Ash, Misty, and Psyduck got out of the water and dried off, Misty went back to fishing.

Ash on the other hand, still finding fishing painfully tedious, decided to - at Misty's suggestion - do a little battling to keep his skills sharp.

He all but jumped for joy at the idea.

And so, Misty sits there near the water's edge, listening to the calming sounds of nature. The gentle undulation of the river is punctuated by the sound of Pikachu's Electric-Type attacks and Charizard's Fire-Type attacks.

 _Ah,_ this _is the life._

Misty thinks they probably would've spent the whole day there. She wouldn't know for certain as her eyes catch sight of something a few feet down the river. Something enchantingly blue and gleaming red.

 _Something blue and red._

The expectant smile from before returning to her features, Misty begins packing up her fishing supplies. When she finishes, she recalls all but one of her Pokémon.

It's only when she jumps onto Gyarados' back that she thinks to alert Ash of what she's doing.

"Ash," she calls over her shoulder. "Meet me down river!"

Ash narrowly dodges a Flamethrower attack from Charizard before responding, confusion written on his face.

"What's down river?"

If possible, Misty's smile only grows. "I think I spotted a wild Tentacool!"

With her message delivered, two things happens next.

The first is how realization dawns on Ash's face as he soon gives her an encouraging grin.

The second is, without a moment's delay, Misty orders Gyarados down river.

"I hope you're ready for a battle Gyarados." Misty says, her Ferocious Pokémon tearing through the water at considerable speeds.

The expectant smile fading from her face, morphing into something much more serious, Misty's eyes blaze with determination.

Hope burning away within her heart, Misty feels confident.

She isn't entirely sure _why_ , but she _knows_ that something truly great is about to happen.

 _Originally Added: November 1st, 2017_


	2. Jealousy

_PokéShipping Week 2017_

 _Day #2 - Jealousy_

A frown pulling at his lips, Ash stares at the confines of his freezer. Gaze hardening into a glare, he mutters something unintelligible under his breath.

It's with a disgruntled huff that he slams the freezer door shut. Perhaps with more force than strictly necessary, but at the moment, he isn't worrying about such (to him) trivial details.

No, he's worrying about something of a much more grave nature.

"It's not there." he mutters, a hint of disappointment in his voice. The rest of his voice is laced with agitation.

He stands there, alone and brooding, as he contemplates who stole an item of great import from the freezer.

Scratching absently at his chin, he contemplates the matter. Or, at least, he would if his attention wasn't immediately diverted by something he hears.

Something punctuated with appreciative groans.

In that moment, Ash knows that whoever the owner of the voice is, they are the culprit.

Walking through the kitchen, past the dining table, it's just as he's turning a corner that he spots the perpetrator of a most heinous crime.

He feels something akin to a Beedrill sting graze his heart. That is, before indignation takes over as he looks over at his girlfriend.

With closed eyes, her body half facing him, Misty chomps down on the ice cream sandwich in her hands. As a bit of black flecks fall upon her chin, she grins, sighing happily.

The sight only manages to infuriate Ash.

"Misty!" Ash cries, indignant. It isn't long before it morphs into a pout as he looks on, betrayed, at the now startled woman. "How could you?"

"Hwah?!" Misty exclaims, almost dropping the ice cream sandwich before catching it. She looks on, bewildered, at her boyfriend. "Ash? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you eating the last of the ice cream sandwiches." Ash mutters unhappily, turning his gaze to the ground for a moment. The moment passes and he turns back to Misty, an accusation shining in his eyes.

"The last of the ice cream sandwiches?" Misty echoes thoughtfully, taking a bite of the aforesaid food item.

Ash isn't sure whether she does that because she's hungry for a bite or purposely doing that just to spite him.

What he _is_ sure of however, is the way she starts to smirk at him. This time, the bite she takes is most definitely on purpose.

"Hey Ash," Misty starts. "Are you jealous that I'm having the last one?"

"J-jealous?!" Ash exclaims, stammering. He looks away, his pout intensifying. "That's...that's stupid. I mean, it's just an ice cream sandwich."

His face reddens. Falling silent, he pulls his hat somewhat over his face.

"Didn't you say," Misty says before taking a particular large chomp out of the frozen treat. "that you wanted the last one."

"I did." Ash agrees, his reply a mutter. He looks, almost forlornly, at Misty as she finishes off the last of the ice cream sandwich. "Not much I can do now."

"Oh don't be so serious." Misty says, an easy smile on her face. Swiping the back of a hand across her mouth, she walks over to Ash.

Stopping in front of him, she puts her hands on his shoulders. Moving her arms, she soon crosses her wrists behind his neck.

As Ash continues pouting, Misty sighs, nothing but fondness in the sound.

"Careful Ash, keep your face like that and it might freeze that way." Misty teases, joking in an attempt at levity.

Ash's only response is to cross his arms.

This time, when Misty sighs, it is filled with exasperation.

"If that's how it's gonna be, you leave me no choice Ketchum."

Such a statement manages to rattle Ash, now looking at his friend with concern. And suspicion.

"Misty, what are you plan-"

He wouldn't be able to finish his question as Misty soon starts tickling his sides.

With as hard as he's laughing, Ash cannot manage to say much of anything.

"You're-" Ash starts when Misty pulls back on her assault just a bit before picking up again. "You're _evil_."

The selfsame smile on Misty's face at the moment does nothing to contradict such a sentiment.

After two more minutes of being tickled, it would seem that Ash had enough. While difficult, he manages to pry Misty's hands off of him.

"There, all better now." Misty remarks.

When Ash doesn't respond, she elaborates.

"You're _smiling_."

A sort of conspiratorial glint shines in her eyes.

"No thanks to you." Ash mutters, the smile never fading. "You kept tickling me."

"Well, you deserved it."

"I did not." Ash says, a momentary pout coming back to his features before receding.

Misty merely hums noncommittally before speaking.

"Ash," she starts, turning away so she's half-facing him. "If it makes you feel better, we can always go to the supermarket to get some more."

The effect this has is immediate.

With little warning, Ash _tackles_ Misty in a hug.

"Really?" he asks, grinning that characteristic, boyish smile of his.

Misty rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "Really."

Ash cheers, the sound loud and happy, before rushing away from Misty.

"I'll meet you outside!" he shouts over his shoulder.

And he's gone, leaving Misty to stand there shaking her head. A warm smile on her face, it isn't long before she gives chase.

"Wait for me Ash!" she shouts. "If I leave you alone, you might buy _all_ the ice cream!"

 _Originally Added: November 2nd, 2017_


	3. If Misty Had Chosen to Stay With Rudy

_PokéShipping Week 2017_

 _Day #3 - If Misty Had Chosen to Stay With Rudy_

The first emotion Ashton Ketchum feels is not a kind of sentimental longing. He isn't driven by such fond feelings of friendliness nor camaraderie, but something of a much darker nature. Given the love he holds for his friends - some more than others - one would be shocked to discover how Ash regards one of his oldest and dearest traveling companions.

Misteria Waterflower.

Having been through several heart-pounding and meaningful experiences, one would think Ash enjoys having Misty as a friend instead of the harsh reality. Confronting one with all the overwhelming rage of a startled Tauros stampede, in actuality, Ash holds a sort of bitter, almost uncharacteristic, hatred for the young woman.

The reason being how, when greeted with the choice to continue traveling with him and Pikachu and their friend Tracey Sketchit and all their Pokémon or staying with Rudy and his sister, Mahri, Misty decided then and there that the idea of staying with the latter was too appealing an option to ignore.

Little did Ash Ketchum know of the divergent path his life would take from then on.

In the moment after such an event, all Ash could focus on through the blood roaring in his ears and the weight of Pikachu resting on his shoulder, was the indistinct voice of Tracey as he, undoubtedly albeit unwisely, tried to offer up a few words of comforting wisdom in the situation.

* * *

The feelings of animosity only grew when they were knocked off course. Their path usurped by nature, they were forced to land at Shamouti Island.

The catalyst that would spark the fire of Ash's emotions wouldn't come until much later.

From what the young man can remember - and what Tracey later relayed to him with an alarming amount of fright and concern in his wavering voice - he was knocked off Lugia by one of the three regional birds of Kanto into the freezing depths below.

He learned that the ones who had saved him was Marill who, with the help of Tracey's quick thinking, tied a rope around his unconscious form. It was an arduous endeavor, but they had managed to rescue him.

Though Ash was grateful for his friends saving his life, he couldn't deny the resentment burning a hole in his heart.

He knew, beyond a shadow of doubt, that if a certain redhead was there, she would've been able to rescue him readily and easily. All things considered, at any rate.

No one could know how he would react if he died because his friend wasn't in the equation. Or even worse. If it was one of his friends or even Pikachu that ended up either freezing or drowning or both.

At the end of the day, after his mother chastised him for being so reckless before embracing him, Ash glared out at the horizon late at night. His thoughts consumed, all he could think was Misty must really be enjoying her time with Rudy and Mahri and all the other people they had seen on Trovita Island.

Ash's feelings of anger towards one of his oldest friends wouldn't last.

* * *

The second emotion Ash feels is much more pleasant. At the same time, it's much worse.

His adventures being much more tame from then on - first with Tracey, then with Brock when the Pokémon Watcher sought to do a bit of studying with Professor Samuel Oak - Ash couldn't shake the feeling flaring to life within his heart.

Feelings of longing and nostalgia.

There were two times that Ash thought of Misty not with the hostility of the past, but with great fondness.

The first was when he and Brock ran into a young woman with a Marill keenly in touch with her emotions.

Brock, predictably, started to flirt with her right after they had introduced themselves. In that moment, as Pikachu had taken it upon himself to unleash a Thundershock on the aspiring Pokémon Breeder, Ash's thoughts about Misty were of fond remembrance. And just as that was two-fold, so too was the pain inflicting itself upon his heart.

He first thought of how, had Misty been there, she wouldn't hesitate to pull on Brock's ears to rein in his flirtatious ways.

His second thought was how, had Misty been there, she probably would've gushed over how cute the young woman's Marill was.

Long story short, the debacle that they landed themselves in just didn't feel the same without Misty. At least, it didn't in Ash's eyes.

The second time came when Ash and Brock had taken a momentary break from their travels to rest by a river. A river that Ash - as if driven by some strange, inexplicable urge - decided to fish in and try to get a Pokémon.

(Ash would later learn of how wise Brock had been, not mentioning Misty at all as he knew of how fresh a wound that was.)

Just when Ash grew terribly bored about five minutes in and was ready to throw his fishing rod aside, he got a bite.

A bite that would reveal themselves to be an energetic Totodile.

A Pokémon Battle and new Pokémon friend later, as Ash had stared at the Poké Ball he caught the Water-Type in, he felt something. A pinch in his heart, it came so suddenly Ash had almost fallen over.

He quickly forced such feelings aside and - after forcing a smile - remarked to Brock that they should get back on the road.

It wouldn't be the last time Ash would feel the pain Misty's absence caused him.

* * *

Missing Misty more and more every single day, Ash Ketchum often thought of trying to contact her.

More and more every single day, Ash Ketchum would regret not even getting close to a video phone or post delivery service.

* * *

It was a rainy day a few days after Ash won his eighth and final gym badge from Clair in Blackthorn City when he received a letter.

He would soon find it wasn't an ordinary letter. Not in the slightest.

It was a letter from Misty Waterflower.

 _Dear Ash_ , the letter had said.

Ash felt the strangest sensation ripple through him as his animosity intermingled with his fondness.

It was the latter that compelled him to continue reading and persist through until he finished it.

 _I'm sorry I haven't written you or been in contact at all since we went our separate ways from Trovita Island._

 _Speaking of which, it's been nice. It's not the same as it was traveling with you. At least when I'm here on Trovita, I don't have to worry about you getting us lost._

 _Oddly, that might be something I miss the most._

 _Anyway, that's actually why I wanted to try and contact you as fast as I could. It may be hard to believe, but my little Togepi is really starting to shine as a battler! I went up against one of Rudy's Pokémon with her, and we almost won!_

 _I can just tell that you'd be pretty impressed with how far she's come._

 _In fact, it inspired me Ash._

 _Life on Trovita is nice and I enjoy spending time with Rudy and Mahri and all the people and Pokémon here, but it's just not the same as traveling._

 _So, I've given it some thought and talked it over with him. I've decided I would start traveling again. Got to work towards my goal of being a Water-Type Pokémon Master after all. Can't have you leaving me in the dust!_

Ash had to smile at that, almost hearing Misty's voice say that as if she were right there next to him.

It was the next few lines that gave him pause.

 _You better watch out Mr. Pokémon Master! I'm not even gonna let you think that you can leave me behind! And who knows? Maybe while I'm traveling we'll run into each other._

 _Anyway, talk to you later!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Misty Waterflower_

Needless to say, Ash didn't get much sleep that night. Kept awake by thoughts of the letter and of his friend, he couldn't help entertaining the spark of hope in his heart.

The spark of hope saying that one day, maybe soon, maybe later, he would be reunited with one of his dearest friends

* * *

The sun would shine bright over Hoenn on the day that proved such a hope wasn't entirely in vain.

* * *

It was when Ash, Brock, Max, and May had exited a restaurant. all of them full from the dishes they had eaten. Or, in Ash and May's cases _engorged_ themselves on. Brock had offered to cook them all a meal as per usual, but it had been unanimously agreed that, in light of Ash's victory over Winona, the Fortree City Gym Leader.

Whether or not it was a resounding success didn't matter; they felt it would be something nice.

(May may or may not have suggested a famous, yet quaint, little eatery in Fortree City that the young Coordinator was eager to try some of its food. No one, not even Max, felt inclined to comment.)

Little would any of them realize how fortuitous such a decision would end up being.

As the quartet left the building, Ash had the misfortune of having someone run into him. Most likely, the person who ran into them was planning on going into the restaurant at the same time they were coming out.

Just as Ash was about to chew them out for it though, when he caught sight of the person's face, he paused.

Understandable given how he was greeted face-to-face with an old friend.

He knew that it _would_ happen _eventually_. But to actually be confronted with the reality?

Ash froze.

Brock, kind-hearted as he may be, was quick to leave the two of them alone. It took a bit of struggling, but he managed to drag Max and May away.

And thus, that is what lead to Ash and Misty sitting in a booth inside the restaurant the former just vacated.

* * *

Scratching the back of his neck, Ash looks around the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Misty stares pointedly at the menu. Whether that was to avoid conversation as long as possible or a genuine desire to find some delicious food is unknown. Possibly both.

About fifteen seconds of this awkwardness ensue before Pikachu, having had enough of his two favorite people acting in such a way, give both of them a slight electrical jolt.

The shock to their systems causes both of them to focus on the person sitting opposite them.

As the two lock eyes, whatever Ash felt in the past, he feels it all crumble away.

In that moment, all he feels is a sheer sense of joy after seeing his friend after so long.

"It's really great seeing you again Misty."

"It's great seeing you too Ash." Misty says with a smile.

(Ash ignores the way such a sight causes warmth to ripple through him.)

"I bet you weren't thinking you would run into me like this, huh?" Ash says, grinning.

"You've got that right." Misty agrees. She sighs with exasperation, an undeniable fondness in her voice. "I guess I should've expected something like that would happen."

Their conversation is momentarily halted when one of the waiters comes over to them to collect their orders. After they had told him and he disappeared, Misty regards Ash with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Misty chuckles before responding. "Considering how _I_ ran into _you_ coming out of here, wouldn't you have already eaten?"

"I have." Ash confirms, unabashed. "But it's like May said when she suggested this place: the food here is really, _really_ good."

"Same appetite as always, huh?" Misty teases, chuckling again.

Ash merely shrugs.

"So," he says. "How's training Togepi?"

At the question, Misty falls silent. She smirks at him, pride shining in her blue-green eyes.

"I'm glad you asked!"

With that, Misty rummages around in the backpack sitting next to her. She soon pulls out a Poké Ball and - with the familiar blue light appearing - releases her precious Spike Ball Pokémon.

Or, at least, that's what Ash and Pikachu expected to see.

"Impressed?" Misty asks, her smirk only growing.

"Wow." Ash breathes. Pulling out his trusted Pokédex, he continues. "You've really been busy, huh?"

"Yep." Misty says with a nod of her head. "You should've _seen_ how happy she was when she evolved."

"Really." Is all Ash says before his Pokédex begins speaking.

" _Togetic, the Happiness Pokémon. They are said to be Pokémon that bring good fortune. When this Pokémon spots someone who is pure of heart, it is said to appear and share their happiness with that person."_

"Good fortune." Ash repeats. "Pure of heart."

He trails off, smirking slightly at Misty.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no reason." Ash replies as he looks to bite back a laugh. "I'm just wondering if Togetic thinks that _you're_ pure of heart."

"Why don't we have a Pokémon Battle after we finish our meal." Misty suggests. A fire flickering to life in her eyes, she smirks, clearly taking the comment in stride. "Then I can show you what Togetic and I can really do."

"You're on Waterflower." Ash says, the same fire flaring into existence within his brown eyes.

"I hope you're prepared to lose Ketchum."

Smirking at each other, as Pikachu looks back and forth between them, he could almost see the electricity arcing between their eyes.

He merely shakes his head before going over near the end of the table to pick up the ketchup bottle in preparation of their food.

As the Electric-Type contemplates popping the top of the bottle preemptively, he hears something.

" _Toge?"_

" _Pika?"_

Looking over, Pikachu sees Togetic floating next to him.

He's silent for a moment before offering the ketchup bottle. " _Pika Pikachu."_

" _Togetic."_ The dual Normal- and Flying-Type Pokémon says with a gracious nod of her head.

* * *

"Hey Misty." Ash says, a thoughtful note to his voice. He has his hands behind his head as they exit the restaurant. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you're asking me to go easy on you," Misty says. "I won't hold anything back."

The smile fades at her friend's next words.

"Actually," Ash says as the two sit on a nearby bench. "I was wondering when you were planning on heading back to Trovita Island."

"Oh." Misty says. "I see."

An uncomfortable sort of silence befalls them.

It's broken soon after with a sigh from Misty.

"I'm not sure I _am_ going back to Trovita Island."

That takes Ash by surprise. "You're not? But I thought-"

"It's like I said in that letter I sent you Ash." Misty interrupts, looking up at the sky above. It starts to darken with the colors of twilight. Small specks of stars begin to appear in the sky. "Living on Trovita Island is nice and all, but it's just not the same as traveling."

"No one around who'll get you lost, right?" Ash remarks dryly, though good-naturedly.

Misty laughs, her somber mood momentarily abated. "Yeah."

She turns her gaze back to her friend. "Speaking of which, did you get Brock and those two people I saw earlier lost at all?"

Ash raises his nose up at her, indignant. "I have gotten really good at reading maps these days."

"None of them let you near one, do they?"

"No."

" _Have_ you gotten lost at all?"

"Not that I can remember, no."

A lull in the conversation, then.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" Ash asks.

Misty sighs. "I'm not entirely sure."

In that moment, Ash can feel the spark of hope he felt so long ago surge back to him with such forth, it almost takes his breath away.

"Well, you could always travel with me again."

It would seem he didn't say that quite loud enough as Misty merely looks at him, puzzled.

"What was that Ash?"

"I said," Ash starts, meeting Misty's gaze with a level stare. "You could travel with Brock and I along with the two friends we've made here."

"I could travel with you guys again." Misty says. She coughs, as if the offer surprises her.

"Yeah, it'll be like old times!" Ash says, grinning broadly at his friend.

A grin Misty is quick to return. "Like old times, huh?"

"Like old times." Ash reiterates crossing his arms confidently across his chest.

Quiet, Misty hums under her breath.

Her smile only grows with her next words.  
"Sure Ash, I'd love to travel with you guys again."

The loud cheering that fills the air afterwards reverberates long after Ash, Misty, and their Pokémon have rejoined their friends.

* * *

Later, when Ash and Misty are alone beneath the stars, he would ask her about Rudy.

Later, Misty would tell Ash that Rudy's a great guy and she'll always stay in contact with him, but when she lived on Trovita Island, it always felt strange.

It always felt as if something was missing.

The two aren't able to continue their conversation as they feel the effects of sleepiness bear down on them, ushering them both to slumber.

For the first time in a long time, both of them smiled large, effervescent smiles.

 _Originally Added: November 3rd, 2017_


	4. Lost Together

_PokéShipping Week 2017_

 _Day #4 - Lost Together_

Squinting, Misty roves her eyes over the map in her hands. Upon her third survey of it, she releases a breath, her frustration clear.

Throwing her hands up - with the map still in them - she feels inclined to tear it to shreds. Or give it to one of her Pokémon to do with it as they please.

"This map is of no help." Misty grumbles. Rolling the map up, she shoves it back into her backpack just as she hears a rustling sound from behind her.

Turning around, Misty watches as Ash emerges through some bushes. Pikachu trails behind him, looking just as dispirited as his friend.

"No luck, huh?"

Ash sighs. With closed eyes, he runs a hand through his hair. "No matter which direction I went, all I saw were trees, bushes, and a few Pokémon."

"I see." Misty says, silently hoping that none of them were of the Bug-Type persuasion.

"So, now what?" Ash asks as he leans against a tree, Pikachu soon joining him.

"I don't know." Misty admits. "But as far as I can tell, it's official."

"What is?"

"We're lost."

"Lost, huh." Ash muses. "How did _that_ happen?"

" _Pika Pikachu Pikapi."_ The small Electric-Type Rodent groans into his paws.

"I don't know Ash." Misty says, an unnerving and terrifying mix of sweetness and hardness to her voice. "Maybe if _someone_ had handed the map over when I asked, we wouldn't be lost!"

"You're blaming me?!" Ash exclaims, incredulous. He steps away from the tree, a hard set to his features. "From what I heard, it sounds like the map we have is useless!"

"And who's the one that brought the map?" Misty asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

The question gives Ash pause.

"That's what I thought." Misty says, the smirk she's wearing infuriating Ash greatly.

"I may have brought the map." Ash concedes before a smirk of his own appears on his face. "But it was _your_ idea to come out here in the first place."

This time, it is Misty who pauses in her speech.

It isn't long before she formulates a retort.

"And what a mistake _that_ was!" She says. "It would've been better if I had just come here on my own!"

"Really now?"

"Really." Misty says before scoffing. "Even when you're not leading us, we still get lost! It's like just being _around_ you is asking to lose our way!"

Ash falls silent at the caustic words. For the moment, he settles on glaring at his friend.

"Weren't _you_ the one who invited _me_ to come along?"

"And now I'm starting to regret it."

Pikachu looks between the two humans with concern. He considers using a Thunderbolt attack to shock some sense into them, but the Mouse Pokêmon figures that would do more harm than good in this particular situation.

He wishes they would stop, but the acrimonious back-and-forth only seems to worsen.

"You're so dense and directionally-challenged, if you were walking down a straight hallway, you'd still manage to get hopelessly lost!"

"You helped read the map too! Why are you only blaming me?!"

"At least the map can tell me where north, south, east, and west are! Knowing you, you probably don't even know which way they are!"

"And you do?"

"Better than you, at least."

As the two humans glare angrily at each other, their tempers flaring, their attention is wholly consumed by the other.

As it stands, Pikachu thinks that he's the only one at the moment that hears a sort of shifting, groaning sound.

As if the ground is moving beneath their feet or something of the like.

Before Ash and Misty can say anything more - whether it be angry or hateful - shock soon overtakes their faces as the ground beneath their feet shudders and groan before falling apart.

As if at the seams, the ground deteriorates. The suddenness of it taking both of them by surprise, Ash and Misty can do nothing but release surprised gasps as they fall down into the darkened underground.

Pikachu, worried about his friends and not particularly caring for the idea of staying behind, is left with one choice. It being his only recourse, Pikachu jumps into the pit.

* * *

When the three land, it would seem that misfortune sought only to visit itself upon Ash.

Misty and Pikachu had landed safely. This only happened due to how both of them had landed on Ash.

"Today just isn't my day." he mutters with a sigh.

"I can't say you didn't deserve it." Misty says, but doesn't hesitate to get off of Ash. After Pikachu scampers off of him, Misty offers to help Ash up.

The young man merely grunts in appreciation.

The fight momentarily abated from her system, Misty looks around their surroundings.

The first thing she notices is how it's nearly pitch-black. Their only illumination appears to be some sort of strange reddish glow. The glow comes from a few feet away from them. As for what's giving off the glow, Misty doesn't know.

"I guess this day is just going from bad to worse." Ash remarks. Placing his hands on the small of his back, he stretches. He then raises his arms above his head before letting them fall to his sides.

" _Pikachu Pika."_ Pikachu agrees, running up his friend to soon perch himself on Ash's shoulder.

"Can't really blame you for this." Misty says, giving Ash a sideways smile.

As Ash returns it, the three of them know that the fighting is at an end.

At least until they get out of the strange place they've landed themselves in, at any rate.

"Where do you-"

Ash isn't able to finish his question as Misty orders him to be quiet.

"Don't have to be so rude about it." Ash grumbles.

"Shh!" Misty reiterates. She looks around the room with narrowed eyes. "Do you hear that?"

As the trio fall silent, Ash and Pikachu soon hear what Misty is referring to.

The sound of rushing water.

Judging by the sound, the source of water is somewhere past the reddish glow.

Sharing a glance, the two humans and their Pokémon companion race off in that direction. As they run through the strange space, the reddish glow growing stronger, the three of them come to a sudden halt.

Their vocal cords falling them, the trio stares on, mystified and transfixed, at the open space before them.

A sort of underground cavern, they soon find the source of the red glow. Fitted in small, pocket-like openings in the walls are crimson gems. Varying in all sorts of shapes and sizes, the suddenness of their light causes the trio to momentarily shield their eyes.

Upon their eyes adjusting to the light, Ash is the first to speak. He points off to a corner of the cavern; a cavern that seems to lead to a dead end if the wall of obsidian stone is any indication.

"That must be where the water's coming from."

Looking off, Misty and Pikachu look over and up to see a large hole halfway up the wall. Through the wall, a cascading rush of clear blue water falls down into a small lake.

Misty has to restrain a shout of joy at the sight of the different Water-Types that find the lake as their home.

Magikarp, Goldeen, Lantern, and Poliwag all swim happily along or merely rest in the water. She sees that a few of them even have alternative colors than they usually have.

Judging by what Misty hears Ash say next, she may have restrained herself verbally, but it was a different story when it came to her expression.

"I bet you're glad we got lost now, huh?" Ash says, smirking.

"Careful Mr. Pokémon Master," Misty warns, though she too is smirking. "We're not out of here yet."

" _Pika Pika."_ Pikachu says, his ears drooping slightly.

"Well, I don't think we have to worry about that." Ash says, pointing to the other end of the cavern.

Following his line of sight, Misty and Pikachu soon see a horde of Diglett and Dugtrio milling around. There is even a few Sandslash mingling amongst them.

"I wonder what they're all doing down here." Misty wonders.

"Who knows?" Ash says, shrugging.

A strange look overtakes Ash's expression; the young man looking deeply pensive.

"Be careful Ash, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Misty teases, grinning in good humor.

Humor that is reciprocated if way Ash chuckles is any indication.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how this place kind of reminds me of the space Mewtwo and his clones had."

At the bittersweet memory, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu fall silent. They smile with a sort of fond remembrance, each of them wondering what the aforementioned Pokémon are up to.

As the moment passes, Ash shrugs before grinning broadly.

"I don't know about you Misty," Ash says as he makes his way leisurely, yet cautiously, over the lake filled with Pokémon. "But I think we could use a break after today."

"It _was_ getting pretty dark outside." Misty says as she follows after her friend, Pikachu at her heels.

"Exactly my point!" Ash says before sitting down at the water's edge. A Magikarp - whether driven by curiosity or something else entirely - swims over to Ash. The two stare at each other for the briefest of moments before the Fish Pokémon unleashes a stream of water into Ash's face.

"Okay, you _definitely_ deserved _that_." Misty comments, grinning.

Ash sticks his tongue out at her as she takes a seat next to him, saying nothing.

As a comfortable silence descends upon the two humans and their Pokémon companion, Ash sighs, sounding appreciative.

"It's kind of nice that places like this exist." he muses.

"Yeah." Misty agrees curtly. Shifting over closer to Ash, she rests her head on his shoulder. "Really nice."

"I just hope those Diglett and Dugtrio can help us."

"Eh, that can wait."

"I guess."

"Mhm." Misty murmurs as she gets more comfortable on the cavern floor.

And with that, the two humans rest on the cavern floor, enjoying each other's presence and company as Pikachu conversates with the Water-Types milling about.

While it might not always be the most pleasant experience in the world, Misty does have to admit to something.

If she has to get lost anywhere with anyone, she's glad it happens with Ash.

 _Originally Added: November 4th, 2017_


	5. A Pain From Non-Existing Memories

_PokéShipping Week 2017_

 _Day #5 - A Pain From Non-Existing Memories (Movie 20 Universe)_

 _Focus. Inhale. Exhale._

These are the only things that exist inside Misteria Waterflower's mind as she stares down at the crystalline surface before her. At the sight of the clear blue water, Misty feels a surge of pride in her heart. Quite honestly, she feels she could spend hours and hours on end by simply beholding the majesty of the Cerulean City Gymnasium and its pool.

Others might not appreciate the sentiment - her sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily being the few people she knows that could - but that doesn't deter Misty in the slightest.

Their complicated relationship notwithstanding.

With closed eyes, Misty takes a deep breath of the air surrounding her. Immersing herself in the silence all around her, she doesn't tarry a moment more before leaping off her diving board into the waters before her.

The rush of cold water against her bare skin is nothing sort of transcendent.

 _It's moments like these,_ Misty thinks with a contented smile. _That I'm really glad my sisters and I run a Water-Type Gym._

Granted, Misty more often than not has to deal with all the paperwork associated with running an official Pokémon League Gymnasium. She also more or less battles each and every challenger that comes through their doors asking for the magnificent Cascade Badge, but _that_ part just makes their ownership of the building all the sweeter.

There's also the fact that her sisters almost got the gym shut down when the Kantonian Pokémon League learned that they had been handing out badges free of charge in lieu of battling.

Considering how her sisters allowed her to battle aspiring Pokémon Trainers in their stead and how Daisy - and Violet and Lily to _some_ extent - started to view battling more seriously and began training as a result, Misty doesn't pay that much attention.

Misty feels a delightful shiver of cold ripple through her. Soon, she shoots up through the water, taking an appreciative breath of air when she breaks the surface.

Releasing a sigh, Misty swims through the water. Her motions lazy, she's glad that the day is one where not very many challengers seem to frequent the gym.

It's only when she starts doing some swimming maneuvers does Misty feel a sharp pain pierce through her. The agony excruciating, the redhead thinks it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say the torment spears through her heart, almost rending it to pieces.

Only her countless hours spent in the water and her own strength of will keep the young woman from crashing directly to the bottom of the pool.

 _I've got...to...get out…_

As that thought runs through her mind with all the enthusiasm of an energetic Ponyta, her vision dimming by the second, Misty begins moving.

Swimming. Swimming. Each stroke that Misty makes feels as if it is going through ice water; something cold and unforgiving.

Something threatening to swallow her whole.

Just as Misty fears she might succumb to the pain, she manages, as she throws an arm up and over the water to rest on the pool's edge before adding the other, to pull herself out of the water.

Gasping and soaking, the muffled sounds of what she presumes to be Daisy's footsteps approaching her, Misty cannot help thinking one thing.

 _What was that?_

Almost instinctively, Misty puts a hand to her heart. As it rests there, the footsteps she's hearing gradually slowing down, the pain begins to transform; it starts to _change_ into something less yet more.

The pain, as if directed by some unseen, magical conductor, begins to become a dull ache.

And all of it appearing to center around her heart.

"Misty!" A voice, feminine and concerned, exclaims. "Are, like, you okay?"

Turning her head, Misty finds that her presumption has been proven correct as she looks up to find her sister looking at her with obvious concern in her eyes.

Opening her mouth to respond, Misty finds that words fail her. The vowels and consonants dying on her lips, all the avid swimmer can do is keep her eyes on her sister as Daisy offers her a hand.

Accepting it gladly, Misty tries to process what just happened. All the while she listens to her sister go on a tirade of sorts.

"I knew that, like, this would happen!" Daisy is saying. She regards her sister with something akin to accusation in her eyes. "Did you, like, inhale too much pool water?"

A glare soon flaring to life upon Misty's face, anger glinting in her eyes, she isn't she what she doesn't appreciate more: her sister displaying anger towards her for something she may have done despite the improbability of it happening or the way she's glaring at her in turn as she goes on an impassioned rant.

A rant, Misty finds appreciatively, that is cut all too short when she wrests back control of her vocal cords.

"Daisy!" she shouts, cutting her sister off mid-sentence. "I didn't swallow any pool water." she sighs, running a hand through her damp hair. "Could you give me a chance to explain?"

To her credit, as Daisy takes a step back, she manages to look sheepish.

Meanwhile, Misty takes a deep breath. Trying to steady her nerves and collect her thoughts, she can feel the ache begin to subside.

"I was swimming as I usually do…" Misty begins before launching into her story.

When she finishes, Daisy has her eyes closed, nodding her head in contemplation.

"I see." she murmurs, her eyes still closed. "That's, like, really strange sis."

"You're telling me." Misty mutters, rubbing absently at her chest.

"I'm sorry I, like, snapped at you." Daisy says, offering her sister a small smile after opening her eyes.

 _It_ was _rude._ Misty thinks, but instead opts for something else entirely: "Don't worry about it."

"Are you, like, sure?" Daisy asks, eying her sister curiously. Almost warily.

Misty supposes, even though she's more than outgrown those volatile days of her youth, her temper is hard to forget. Twenty isn't much of a jump from eleven however, and she thinks her temper shows up often enough to be something to worry about.

Misty sighs exasperatedly, shakes her head. She offers her sister a fond grin.

"Really Daisy, it's _fine_." she says, stressing the last word.

Daisy gives her a level stare. A few fleeting moments pass by before she releases a sigh of her own.

"Well, like, okay." she says.

Not for the first time, Misty is amazed by what unfolds before her as her sister's disposition does a complete 180.

"Now that we've, like, got _that_ settled," Daisy says, grinning so broadly at Misty the redhead wonders if her sister's face is hurting. That and a burning suspicion floods through her as she wonders what her sister is thinking. "There's something I really want to talk to you about!"

"Should I be concerned?" Misty asked, her tone of voice deadpan.

"Only, like, of how much _fun_ you could have!" Daisy practically _squeals_ in response.

" _Fun_?" Misty echoes, feeling one of her ears ring. "Now I'm _definitely_ concerned."

The eldest Waterflower sister pouts at the youngest.

"C'mon Misty, at least hear me out."

 _I suppose it wouldn't hurt._ Misty thinks. She reasons that, no matter what her sister has to say, she can judge whether or not she could have fun for herself.

But given her sister's idea of fun…

Shaking her head, Misty says: "Okay Daisy, what is it?"

Another squeal leaving her sister - this one sounding much more pleasant than the last - Daisy rifles through the purse tossed over one shoulder for a few moments before pulling out a flyer.

"It's part art gallery opening, part gala!" Daisy exclaims, clearly excited just from the mere prospects of such an event. "The youngest up-and-coming artists are unveiling their works in Saffron City soon and the organization that's representing them decided to host a party to celebrate."

"Huh." Misty says noncommittally. Scanning the flyer, she supposes it _does_ sound kind of fun. As fun as such an event can be giving the ostentatious vibe she's getting. Eyes still on the flyer, she adds, smirking: "Is this an event you heard about or did this organization you mentioned request the three Sensational Sisters for entertainment?"

"Shockingly enough," Daisy says, sweeping some of her blonde hair over one shoulder. "They found that the gala, like, had enough entertainment without us."

"Mhm." Misty hums.

"Like, you _don't_ have to go if you don't want to." Daisy says. "I just think it would, like, be good for you to get out of the gym."

And with that, Misty immediately goes on the defensive. She looks up from the flyer, narrowing her eyes at her sister. "I get out of the gym enough."

Her sister looked at her with sympathetic, compassionate eyes. "Sis, when's the last time you went out of the gym just, like, to have fun?"

"I have plenty of fun." Misty replies, feeling affronted. A small part of her buried deep inside her, as much as she hates to admit it, agrees with the point her sister is trying to make. It _has_ been a long time since she's been out of the gym and had fun.

To be fair, Misty can think of nothing better, nothing more fun, than battling a challenger for the Cascade Badge. There are so many factors of battling she loves so much. The rush of adrenaline flooding through her. Her heart pounding with every attack. Her blood singing as she wonders which way the match could go.

More often than not, matches usually go in her favor. She isn't complacent nor foolish enough to think that her Pokémon team is invincible. But whenever she sees that familiar glint shine in her Pokémon's eyes, it certainly feels like it. And when she sees it in Gyarados'? It's something truly incredible.

In any event, she supposes her sister is right. She hasn't had any kind of fun that _wasn't_ related to the gym in a long time.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go to something like this." Misty admits, looking more tentatively at the flyer.

"That's the spirit!" Daisy shouts, clasping her hands together in joy. "Trust me Misty, you won't regret this!"

"Mhm."

With that, Misty shuffles in place for a moment before speaking once more. "When is this event anyway?"

"Oh, like, it won't be for a couple of weeks." Daisy says with an airy wave of her hand.

"Then why bring it up now?"

"I figured, like, it would be best to give you time to think about it."

"True."

After that curt statement, Misty feels her gaze drawn to the flyer. She isn't sure why, but as the dull ache pulsates around her heart, she cannot help thinking that she's _missing_ something.

A _something_ that's almost warm and familiar.

Misty's pulled from her musing when she catches a snippet about what her sister is saying.

"Wait, what was that?"

Daisy looks perplexed, starting in place. Misty would've thought - given her sister's expression - that she must've looked fairly intense when she asked that question if she wasn't so wholly focused on what she thinks her sister had said.

"Like, I was just saying how I should probably get ready to go pick up Violet and Lily." Daisy answers, soon giving her sister another level stare. "Don't you remember?"

"I do." Misty responds, recalling that Daisy drove Violet and Lily off to parts unknown earlier. Confronted with the information she has now, Misty now has an inkling of what her two sisters might be up to. She would be shocked if she learned that they _didn't_ immediately go to a department store or something similar as soon as they were greeted with such information.

"And I was, like, I hope they haven't gone and dashed off somewhere." Daisy continues, soon looking pensive. "I was suppose to pick them up ten minutes ago."

"I see." Misty says. At this point, she's only half-listening to what her sister's saying. _Dash._ Inexplicably, the word bounces around and around in her head. It exists in her mind, as if taunting her with some unseen, unknown information. "They're impatient."

"I know right!" Daisy exclaims in the middle of another rant. As she continues, clearly not caring one way or the other if her sibling is listening to her ranting, Misty turns the word over in her mind one last time.

 _Dash. Dash. Dash._

 _Ash?_

As soon as her mind thinks it, Misty immediately wishes she hadn't. Though the spear of agony from before doesn't puncture her heart, she can still feel it ripple through it. Almost like a sort of phantom pain, she decides then and there that the word _Ash_ must have some meaning.

 _Not a word_. Misty thinks, feeling a strange ache of nostalgia. _But a name._

"Whose name?"

"Huh?"

Shaking her head, Misty looks over, focusing on Daisy as she realizes she had said the last part aloud.

"You, like, said something about a name." Daisy explained.

Misty sighs. Rubbing a hand over her eyes, she's not sure she can explain, much less if she even wants to.

Perhaps that's what drives her to say: "Don't you have to go pick up Violet and Lily?"

"That's right!" Daisy exclaims, looking almost scandalized as her skin pales. Turning on her heel, she begins sprinting away. "Like, thanks for reminding me sis! See you later!"

"See you later." Misty says, her reply almost as dispassionate as the wave she gives in farewell. Still, she smiles fondly.

With her sister gone and the pain in her chest all but abated, Misty's eyes return to the flyer. As they do, she spots what must be some of the names of the up-and-coming artists.

One name popping out above all others.

 _Tracey Sketchit._

The name manages to evoke another cruel ache of curious familiarity.

"It's almost as if I knew the people these names belong to." Misty muses, unable to help herself from such thoughts.

Unbeknownst to the redhead, as she discards the flyer, stretches, and jumps into the pool to get a bit more swimming in, a young man in the sleepy town of Pallet is feeling a similar pain. However, little did either of them know that soon their paths would cross.

After all, his mother will be one of the people catering the event in a few weeks' time. And given his proclivity to help his mother with her restaurant, it's all but verbally confirmed that he would accompany her near the arrival of such an auspicious date.

And an auspicious date it would be.

In the meantime, as Misty drifts lazily on the surface of the pool's water, her gaze firmly fixed on the skylight above, _something_ stirs in her mind. The images hazy, indistinct, they soon take shape. The pictures still unclear, she catches bits and pieces: messy black hair, a boyish smile, a charming, youthful laugh. What catches Misty's attention the most thought is one thing in particular.

A pair of intense, yet kind, brown eyes.

(She tries to ignore the way that just the blurred image of it manages to cause a warm fire to sputter into existence within her stomach.)

Shaking her head with such ferocity one could become concerned it might fly right off, Misty groans loudly.

Sweeping both her arms through the water, sending water droplets flying everywhere, she mutters: "What is _with_ me today?!"

With another passionate shake of her head, she gives the skylight above a passing glance. Soon after, she starts swimming through the water with furious strokes.

Her goal set, she knows what she needs to do.

Getting out of the pool, she pulls forth a Poké Ball from her backpack. Giving it a tender brush of her lips, she tosses it up into the air before catching it. Without hesitation, she pushes the button on it before throwing it high into the air over the pool.

"Go, my steady!"

 _I think a little battle practice would do me some good._

Her mind set, she grins as a blue light emerges from her Poké Ball, soon revealing her most powerful Pokémon and treasured friend.

Without even speaking, Misty knows that her friend agrees wholeheartedly. Quite so if the fire blazing in his eyes and the smirk he's wearing is any indication.

 _Originally Added: November 5th, 2017_


	6. Pikachu's Role

_PokéShipping Week 2017_

 _Day #6 - Pikachu's Role in Ash and Misty's Relationship_

Pikachu is concerned.

There are few things that stress out the small electrical rodent.

The next time he'll be able to see Buneary.

The next time he'll have to worry about the Team Rocket Trio appearing, either to capture him, steal a different Pokémon altogether, or both.

Whether or not he'll run out of ketchup.

However, one thing that deeply unsettles Pikachu, one thing that evokes great agitation within his heart, is something that concerns itself with Ash Ketchum and Misteria Waterflower.

More specifically, the next time the two of them will engage in a bitter and angry argument.

Unfortunately for the Electric-Type, such a fight is all but inevitable.

* * *

It's a refreshingly cool summer day when Pikachu hears words of a great heartbreaking nature.

"I _never_ want to see you again!"

"Really now, Mr. Pokémon Master?"

"Really!"

"Well, I _never_ want to see _you_ again either."

"Good!"

"I think it's great!"

Looking back and forth between his two favorite people in the world, Pikachu feels a great sadness take root in his heart.

He isn't entirely sure what they're fighting about, but at the moment, _that_ is _not_ what he's focusing on.

Instead, he's focusing on how it must have been something both fairly spectacular and fairly terrible for Ash _and_ Misty to hold such hostile feelings for the other within their heart.

And as Pikachu watches them both walk off in opposite directions, neither of them paying each other or anything else much attention, something quite catastrophic.

He just hopes - as he bounds after his Pokémon Trainer after one last glance at Misty - the damage isn't irreparable.

* * *

Hope that would seem to be in vain.

In the days that follow, Ash and Misty barely interact. Almost inseparable, they don't give the other a second thought.

From what he's seen, the few times that they _do_ interact, one of three things is bound to occur.

They regard each other with civility. Even a casual observer could detect a bit of bitterness and coldness in their behavior.

Presumably when they think one isn't watching, Ash and Misty give each other longing glances full of affection and nostalgia.

 _That_ would've filled Pikachu with great happiness were it not for the fact that the last thing that has a probability of happening seems to happen the most.

Screaming. Harsh, discordant notes filled with vitriol tumble out of their mouths. Their eyes filled to the brim with anger as they glare at each other.

Recently, Pikachu feels something akin to shame amidst all the anguish. If there was one thing Pikachu looked forward to, it was seeing Misty. It was second only to seeing Ash and Misty together.

Now?

Now is a much different story. For the past two weeks, Pikachu has thought it would be better for all of them if Ash and Misty _never_ crossed paths ever again.

Such a sentiment almost tears Pikachu's heart in half.

 _Almost._

Instead of causing Pikachu to fall into the deep dark recesses of despair, something much more hopeful is the reality.

Pikachu wants nothing more than the fighting to be at end. For Ash and Misty to discard their feelings of animosity and mend whatever bridges that were set aflame.

For them to go back being the happy couple they used to be.

The Mouse Pokémon _knows_ that fighting is a core part of what make Ash and Misty who they are. He also knows that such fighting recently has been over fairly trivial stuff and they're able to move on, apologizing whenever one of them has gone too far.

From the Electric-Type's perspective, such fighting like this is unnatural.

And he isn't sure how exactly.

But Pikachu _will_ do whatever he can to help them resolve their conflict.

The question is: where to start?

* * *

It's the middle of the night when Pikachu leaves Ash's apartment to head for Professor Samuel Oak's laboratory.

An apartment that used to belong to both Ash and Misty, but given their recent fighting, the latter moved back to Cerulean City.

Scurrying through the darkness, Pikachu eventually reaches his destination. When he does, he's quick to search the property for his quarry.

And an old friend.

It takes him fifteen minutes to find who he's looking for. Five of those minutes however, were spent evading a horde of 30 stampeding Tauros.

 _What are Tauros doing stampeding in the middle of the night anyway?!_

Finding him among some bushes, Pikachu sees Bulbasaur sleeping peacefully. The Seed Pokémon quietly murmurs his name in his slumber.

A slumber that lasts for about six seconds more before Pikachu's voice jostles him awake.

" _Bulba bulbasaur saur?"_ (Pikachu, what are you doing here?)

" _Pikachu pika kachu."_ (Bulbasaur, I need your help.)

After apologizing for waking him up in the middle of the night out of the blue in such a manner with a sheepish grin on his face that would put one of Ash's to shame, Pikachu explained everything to Bulbasaur to the best of his ability.

When he finishes Bulbasaur has a thoughtful frown on his face.

" _Bulba bulbasaur saur bulba."_ (That doesn't sound good.)

" _Pikachu kachu pika pikachu."_ (You're telling me.)

After this remark, Pikachu sighs, ears drooping slightly.

" _Bulbasaur bulbasaur bulba bulba saur saur."_ (It sounds like they're really angry with each other.)

If possible, Pikachu's ears droop lower.

" _Pikachu pika Pikapi pika Pikachupi kachu pika."_ (I want Ash and Misty to stop fighting.)

Using one of his vines, Bulbasaur pats his friend gently on a shoulder. He does his best to give his friend a reassuring smile.

" _Bulbasaur bulba saur bulba bulba."_ (And you want my help.)

" _Pikachu_ pika _pika kachu."_ (You _are_ good at this sort of thing.)

Bulbasaur soon removes his vine from Pikachu's shoulder. Using the same vine, he scratches thoughtfully at his chin.

" _Bulbasaur bulba bulba bulbasaur bulba saur saur."_ (I'm not sure how I can help, but I'll try.)

And thus, the Electric-Type and Grass-Type talk over the span of several hours. Each of them mulling over different plans and strategies that will ultimately result in Ash and Misty

They iron out the final details just as the sun begins creeping over the horizon, painting the sky soft shades of orange and pink. It's quite fortuitous that they do for Pikachu and Bulbasaur have their own tasks to attend to.

For Pikachu, he has to hasten home so he can begin setting their plan into motion and before Ash wakes up.

For Bulbasaur, he has his own part to play and - given the loud noises that he hears - disagreements to settle.

The two Pokémon soon go their separate ways. As he departs, the hope in Pikachu's heart grows stronger.

* * *

From beginning to end, the plan Pikachu and Bulbasaur devised proceeds exceptionally well.

The first step is quite honestly the easiest part. It consists of allowing Ash to sleep for as long as he wishes (not that there is much anyone can do when Ash descends into slumber) and helping him in the kitchen whenever he wakes up.

The order of the day is surprisingly breakfast with pancakes being on his mind.

It's only when Ash is sitting on the couch, rubbing his stomach appreciatively, that he narrows his eyes suspiciously at Pikachu.

"Okay Pikachu, what's going on?"

" _Pikachu Pikapi kachu."_

The Mouse Pokémon smiles innocently in the face of such suspicion.

"Pikachu." Ash says warningly.

" _Pikachu."_ Pikachu repeats flatly before starting on phase two of the plan.

Convincing Ash.

"You want us to Professor Oak's?"

" _Pikachu."_ Pikachu confirms, nodding his head.

While suspicious still shifts within Ash's brown eyes, he shrugs.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." he admits, grinning at Pikachu. "It _has_ been a while since we've seen everyone."

Pikachu feels a pang in his heart at the sentiment.

Perhaps _that_ can be the _next_ thing that they focus on.

In the meantime, they have other things to worry about.

* * *

When they make it to Professor Oak's laboratory, Pikachu sees the suspicion previously on Ash's face return.

He guesses that having _Bulbasaur_ , one of his first Pokémon and one of his dearest friends, be the first to greet them _is_ rather suspicious. The fact that Pikachu assumes Ash can see Charizard relaxing against a nearby tree doesn't help.

"Okay buddy, what's going on?" Ash asks, crouching down to look Pikachu directly in the eyes.

Pikachu merely smiles innocently, Bulbasaur soon joining them.

The attempt at dissuading Ash from whatever he thinks ultimately fails as Ash stares at them more intensely.

" _Pikachu pikachu pika Pikachupi."_

" _Bulbasaur saur bulbasaur bulba."_

" _Pikachu pika kachu Pikapi."_

" _Bulbasaur bulba bulbasaur saur."_

Ash nods his head as two of his closest Pokémon talk about their plan at length. Not even the most miniscule detail seems to escape their attention. The suspicion that was in Ash's eyes fades, subsiding into something much more thoughtful.

"You want me to go to Cerulean City on Charizard and talk to Misty?"

Pikachu and Bulbasaur nod their heads.

Ash appears to contemplate the matter before shaking his head.

"I don't _want_ to talk to Misty!"

Such a declaration causes Pikachu's ears to droop and Bulbasaur to turn his gaze to the ground.

" _Pikachu Pikachupi Pikapi?"_

" _Bulbasaur saur saur bulba."_

"She doesn't want to talk to me either!"  
As Ash stands his ground, stomping his feet on the ground and crossing his arms, Pikachu and Bulbasaur look up at him before looking at each other. They share a glance before sharing a sigh.

" _Pikapi?"_

" _Bulbasaur bulba?"_

Ash is silent.

Pikachu and Bulbasaur both give Ash a long stare before sighing once more. Giving each other tired half-smiles, they look past Ash to something beyond him.

A few moments pass of relative silence before the thunderous sound of wings fills the air, the noise soon followed by panicked, indignant shouting.

Scattering a bit from the sudden influx of wind, Pikachu and Bulbasaur stand side by side. They watch as Charizard flies off with Ash in his claws, the young man looking to be complaining about his dual Fire- and Flying-Type Pokémon's actions.

" _Bulbasaur bulba bulbasaur?"_ (Think they'll make up?)

" _Pikachu Pikapi kachu Pikachupi."_ (I believe in Ash and Misty.)

Bulbasaur smiles at the flame of hopeful determination burning away in Pikachu's eyes. Feeling inspired, the flame soon burns away within Bulbasaur's eyes.

* * *

Pikachu feels a pang of discomfort as he sits there curled up on the couch.

He looks from the blank television screen to the clock mounted on the wall.

 _11:15 P.M._

Pikachu sighs, trying to get more comfortable on the couch. He cannot help thinking that Ash should've been back by now.

He really hopes everything went well between his friends. He at least hopes that the two of them can be friends moving forward.

Sighing, Pikachu just about considers falling asleep when he hears something. Sitting upright on the couch, ears twitching to try and catch more of the noise he heard, Pikachu looks all over the room before his eyes fall on the door.

His eyes never leaving the door as it begins to rattle, Pikachu feels anticipation course through him. He holds his breath, daring to hope of what could lurk behind the door.

Moments passing by so slowly Pikachu thinks he can hear the clock count down the seconds, the door swings open. And as he exhales, he thinks his heart melts at the scene unfolding before him.

Ash and Misty in the middle of a tender embrace. The latter has her arms around him as the former has one arm around her. The other is busy pulling his keys out of the lock before pocketing them.

Maneuvering them into the apartment, Ash closes the door behind them and locks it. Wasting no time, Ash and Misty drop down on either side of Pikachu and wrap him in a hug.

"Thanks Pikachu."

"You're a real Pikapal."

" _Cha!"_

And with that, while Pikachu doesn't know _what_ happened between Ash and Misty, he's glad that they managed to resolve it.

The tension ebbing out of his body, Pikachu curls up on the couch as Ash turns on the television. His eyelids feeling heavy, it's with a happy smile that Pikachu falls asleep.

The last thing he hears is Ash and Misty engaging in a playful back-and-forth about what they should watch before going to bed.

 _Originally Added: November 6th, 2017_


	7. Midnight Conversation

_PokéShipping Week 2017_

 _Day #7 - Midnight Conversations_

It's the middle of a particularly warm summer night when Misty hears the familiar sound of the videophone's call.

Casting a longing look at the water surrounding her, Misty wonders if she can simply call whoever's calling later and opt to stay in the cool water. Such a thought persists well within Misty's mind for several minutes.

That is, until she catches sight of the clock.

 _12:05 A.M._

 _Who would be calling_ this _late?_

With that thought in mind, Misty releases a disappointed sigh before reluctantly getting out of the pool. Right as she does, she immediately feels the hot air percolating throughout the room assault her. She shudders, the heat almost uncomfortable enough to make her dive back into the pool.

She's prevented from doing so when, as the seconds go by, she feels the heat gradually subside. She attributes the decrease in temperature either to the fact that she's currently soaking wet or a natural flow of weather or some combination of both.

"Alright, time to see who's calling." Misty murmurs.

On habit, Misty grabs a nearby towel and starts bringing it close to her. It's only when she's unfolding it - the fabric grazing her legs - that she realizes that it might be a poorly conceived idea to dry herself off just yet.

Such a thought doesn't prevent her from taking it with her to the videophone.

* * *

Putting the towel down on the seat in front of the videophone, Misty supposes that she had the right idea in bringing it with her. Even though, considering the time, how she'd rather get a bit more swimming in, and her own slowly, but steadily, growing sleepiness, she won't have to worry much about staying around long enough to sit down.

"Okay," Misty says, picking up the phone and putting it to her ear. "Time to see who's calling."

She stands there in silence, waiting for all of ten seconds for an image to flicker into existence.

When she spots familiar black hair and brown eyes, Misty releases a sigh tinged with fondness. She grins wryly at the sight of her old friend.

"I should've known that _you_ would be the one calling me."

Ash returns the grin. " Not very many people calling you this late, huh?"

"Ash," Misty starts firmly, a light, teasing tone to her voice. "You're the _only_ one I know who would call someone in the middle of the night."

At such words, Ash looks troubled. Thoughtful.

The smile that was pulling at his lips going down slightly at the corner, Ash says: "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Misty waves the concern away with an easy, airy wave of her hand.

"I was already up swimming." she says before smirking. "Though, if I _was_ asleep, it _wouldn't_ be the _first_ time you woke me up in the middle of the night."

"Maybe you're just a light sleeper."

"Or maybe you're just naturally loud and obnoxious."

Ash sticks his tongue out at her then.

"Real mature Mr. Pokémon Master."

"Would you expect anything less?"

"No, I wouldn't actually."

Enjoying the playful banter and the warm feelings that it brings to life in their hearts, Ash and Misty are quiet as they share a glance and a grin.

Misty is the first to break the silence.

"So, why _are_ you calling me _now_ of all times?"

"I can't just call an old friend?" Ash asks, grinning. He gives a careless shrug.

"You can." Misty allows. She raises an eyebrow. "But at midnight?"

"You can just see right through me, can't you Misty?" he remarks with a long sigh.

"Like a fading Ghost-Type."

The thoughtful look from before reappears on Ash's face. It's gone just as quickly as it appeared.

Ash clears his throat before saying: "Honestly Mist, there's two reasons I'm calling you now."

"Oh?" Misty says. She pauses, briefly, before sitting down on her towel-covered chair; clearly she's going to be here for a while.

"When you visited Alola a few days ago, it reminded me of how much fun we had together."

"Yeah," Misty agrees with a fond sigh. Aside from a minor altercation with Jessie, James, and Meowth from Team Rocket, the time they had spent together was something truly magical. She grins. "Almost as fun as the battle we had."

"Your Gyarados was incredible!" Ash remarks, grinning broadly. "The way he Mega Evolved and was all-" he makes a series of noises that sound like animalistic roars and growls. "-during the battle was amazing."

"If only it was enough to beat Pikachu." Misty says, though no resentment exists in her voice.

"You almost beat him."

"Almost."

"We should battle again sometime." Ash suggests. Misty has to bite down a chuckle; her friend looks so eager his face drew closer to the videophone's screen.

"That sounds great." Misty says, soon smirking confidently. "A six-on-six battle and I know just who'll end up winning."

"Really?" Ash challenges, returning the smirk. "So do I."

"Me."

"Me."

The two friends share a laugh.

"Anyway Ash," Misty says. "What's the second thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"The second thing?" Ash repeats before starting in his chair. "Oh, right! _That's_ what I want to talk to you about!"

"Must be something incredible." Misty remarks.

"It was!" Ash confirms. "You should see the Pokémon Lana caught recently!"

Misty is quiet as she lets her friend continue, unabated and unabashed in his excitement.

Ash stretches his arms out to either side of him.

"It was the biggest Pyukumuku I've ever seen! Even Lana was amazed!"

"Really now?" Misty asks, now on the edge of _her_ seat. "I'll have to ask her about it sometime."

"You should!" Ash says, nodding his head.

In that moment, Misty has a feeling she's not going to get much rest that night. Given the heat that she can start to feel wrapping around her, she wasn't going to get to sleep easily anyway.

 _Your timing is really something else._

"So, Ash," Misty starts, getting comfortable in her chair. "Any other amazing things going on in Alola?"

Judging by the excitable grin breaking out across Ash's face, Misty has a feeling she has a long, yet enjoyable, night ahead of her.

 _Originally Added: November 7th, 2017_


End file.
